First Kiss
by ForeverJulie
Summary: During their engagement, the Captain learns more about Maria's past. Mostly fluff.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Sound of Music or its characters.

* * *

Captain von Trapp and Max Detweiler had been sitting on the terrace and chatting amicably, enjoying the beautiful day and watching Maria play with the children not too far away. Eventually, Maria joined them, happy to have a small break and a glass of water. She smiled as she climbed the stairs to the terrace and took a seat next to Georg, at which point he handed her a full glass, took her hand in his, and placed a kiss on her knuckles. They shared a smile before Max spoke.

"Good afternoon, Maria. I'm afraid you have just missed a very interesting story." Maria raised one eyebrow and Georg rolled his eyes. "Our Captain's first kiss," Max finished.

Maria chuckled a little and turned back to her fiancé. "Oh really?"

"Yes," Georg sighed, "but I would like to point out that our dear Max cannot even remember with whom he shared his first kiss."

"That is not entirely true, Georg, and you know it," Max was quick to defend himself. "I remember everything about her," he took a sip of water, "…just not her name."

This earned a laugh from the engaged couple before Georg spoke again.

"Well, I am happy to know that I was Maria's first kiss," he turned to her and smiled, "and I certainly hope she never forgets my name."

Max rolled his eyes briefly, but Maria stilled at this, unsure of what to say. She supposed honesty would have to be the best policy in this case.

"Well…" she began hesitantly, "that's not entirely true." Maria trailed off, not looking directly at Georg. She decided it would be best if she didn't go into detail about it. Although he had nothing to worry about, she felt that her fiancé wouldn't be incredibly happy to hear about it.

"What do you mean?" Georg was in a mild state of shock. He had naïvely believed that he was the only man that had ever been in Maria's life and he was a bit jealous to find out that this wasn't so. It just didn't make sense though. "I thought you lived in the abbey the past four years."

"Yes, that is correct," Maria answered before sipping her water, finding some amusement in Georg's response once she was sure he wasn't angry for any reason.

Max snickered when he saw that Maria wasn't going to elaborate on her own and decided to help her out a little. "Georg that would mean she had never been kissed for the first twenty years of her life. Can you really believe that?"

When his friend was silent for a moment he added under his breath, "That certainly would not have been the case had you been in the same town."

Georg glared at Max briefly before turning back to Maria. "Who was he?" Then he added, "When did he kiss you?"

Maria smiled before calmly giving him the facts. She hadn't guessed that he would react this way but she supposed it shouldn't entirely surprise her. Georg was rather protective of his family, which she was now part of, and had a sometimes volatile, yet inquisitive, personality. "I was eighteen and Lukas volunteered at the children's orphanage with me. We had become friends and ate lunch together most days of the week. He was very good with the children." She almost thought she had heard Georg snort in disbelief, but merely narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before continuing.

"Eventually, he asked me out to dinner and I accepted. Lukas was a gentleman, but I also suspect that he was a bit shy. He would always walk me to my door when he took me home, but only kiss me on the cheek."

"There you have it," Georg cut in triumphantly, "that does _not_ count as a first kiss."

"If you'll let me finish, Captain, I will get to that part." Maria waited several seconds before clearing her throat pointedly and continuing again.

"One day at the orphanage I heard a little girl crying, but by the time I found her Lukas was already there. I never heard what he said but it seemed to mollify her rather quickly. Then he even played with her and the dolls and I could hear the little girl giggling." Maria smiled at the fond memory. "I was pulled away by one of the boys making trouble, but when we had lunch together that day the first thing I did was kiss him. And before you say anything, Captain, it might not have been much but I can assure you it did count."

Georg hardly knew what to say. He was jealous, that much he was sure of. A beautiful smile was spread over her visage, but that smile was for another man. He didn't like it one bit.

"Whatever happened to Lukas?" His tone was clipped, but he needed to know the whole story now.

"Oh, it just never really worked out I suppose," Maria responded as though she had not noticed his tone. "He was very nice and I enjoyed his company, but he wanted to get married and settle down with a family…and I don't think I ever really saw him as more than a very good friend." She turned to look at Georg and her gaze softened, "I wasn't in love with him." Then she smiled and this time it was for him.

When Maria looked at him like that, he couldn't possibly remain in a bad mood. So, he was mollified for now and he smiled back at her.

The conversation moved onto other topics then while the Captain mused about his fiancée, but towards the end of the day he was brought back to that conversation on the terrace and couldn't stop thinking about it. Truth be told, he didn't really try to stop either. He wanted to know more. Did they ever kiss again? Even though he knew Maria had rather strict morals, how close had they become? He shuddered to think of another man's hands on his Maria, even if Lukas had been a gentleman, as she had said.

As he held Maria's hand and they walked along next to the lake in the bright moonlight, Georg broached the subject again.

"Maria?" He was admittedly a bit nervous to bring it up again.

"Hm?" Maria responded absently, choosing to focus on the way the moonlight reflected off the lake.

"Did you ever kiss again?"

Maria's brow furrowed in confusion. Was he asking if she had kissed any other men? "Well, I've kissed you haven't I?" She looked up at him to gauge his reaction, but that was apparently not the response he was looking for.

"No, I mean…did you and Lukas ever…kiss again?" Dear Lord, it was difficult just to say the words.

"Yes, of course," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see," he paused, wondering how to further the conversation, while Maria struggled to keep her smile to herself.

"How long did he…" Georg searched for the right words, "I mean how long were you and he…together?"

"Not long." Maria thought back, trying to recall everything to give him a more specific answer. "About two months I would say."

Georg only grunted in response. "Would you… Did you kiss often?"

Maria couldn't help her grin then. He was being so terribly adorable in his awkwardness. However, she was happy that she could at least try and put him at ease with this answer.

"No, not very often. I was never incredibly comfortable with a lot of kissing and Lukas was always very nice about it. He didn't push me to do anything I wasn't comfortable with."

Seeing that there would be another awkward lull in the conversation, Maria tried to get Georg to move past Lukas and see that he certainly wasn't in competition with the man. Perhaps that would quell a small amount of his jealousy.

"After a while we decided to simply be friends again and Lukas found a very nice woman. I believe he married her. She was closer to his age and ready for the commitment I suppose."

Georg stopped in his tracks, pulling Maria to a halt with the hand that was holding hers and reaching for her other hand to bring her in front of him.

"Maria, how old was Lukas?"

"He was twenty-six," she responded as though it was normal for that kind of age difference in one's first real relationship. Then he swore he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I suppose I've always been attracted to older men." She took a step closer to her fiancé.

"So you _were_ attracted to him!"

Maria gave in to her impulses and rolled her eyes this time, deciding to play this little game of who's better than whom.

"Yes, but I'm sure you look far better in a uniform with all of your glorious medals, Georg," she fed his ego.

A blush crept up her cheeks with the way he looked at her then, clearly seeing through the sarcasm to the fact that she really was calling him handsome. This was something Maria did not often have the courage to do, although he was quite satisfied with how she sometimes watched him longer than necessary when she thought he wasn't looking.

He stepped closer to her and never broke eye contact as his hands released hers and one found her waist while the other came up to cup her cheek. When he leaned in closer Maria's eyes dropped to his lips and watched with rapt attention as he spoke.

"I'm sure he never kissed you like this," Georg whispered before finally closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to hers.

He kissed her slowly, moving his warm lips firmly over hers and delighting in the way she sighed when he suckled on her bottom lip for an extra moment. His hand on her waist moved to her lower back and urged her closer as her own hands found their way to his shoulders to hold onto and keep her balance. His other hand moved into Maria's hair as his tongue coaxed its way into the depths of her mouth.

Maria felt herself sway in Georg's embrace and she gripped his shoulders a little tighter, unable to do anything else to try to ground herself, lost as she was in the waves of feeling that were being caused by this man. After only a few moments of his tongue mingling with hers she let out a soft moan.

Georg reluctantly pulled away from Maria, cupping her cheek in his hand again and rubbing her back with his other thumb. He smiled when she kept her eyes closed and turned to place a soft kiss on his palm.

"Did he?" Georg asked, his voice deeper than before.

Maria slowly opened her eyes to gaze at him. "Did he what?" she responded languidly.

Georg grinned again, his ego sufficiently inflated and elated that he had effectively driven all thought of kissing Lukas out of his fiancée's mind. He would take that answer as a "no" and instead of responding to Maria he simply leaned forward and kissed her again, easily picking up where they had left off.

Maria happily ignored his lack of verbal response and linked her arms around his neck instead, sighing into Georg's kiss.

All too soon, Georg pulled back again, aware that they shouldn't let themselves get carried away. Maria seemed to sense it too because she moved to rest her head on his chest, sighing with contentment. After some time of simply listening to Georg's heartbeat return to a steady rhythm, she spoke.

"I think I like it when you're jealous, Captain."

She smiled as she immediately felt a laugh rumble through his chest and moved her arms around his torso to hug him.

"Don't go getting any ideas, Fräulein, or I won't even let Max come near you, much less any other man."

Maria chuckled before pulling back to meet his gaze. Then, just in case there were any doubts in his mind, she decided to try to put all of his fears to rest.

"You know Georg, you may not have been my first kiss, but you are the only man I have ever loved. I couldn't possibly conceive of feeling any fraction of this for anyone else."

And by the look in her eyes and the love shining brightly in them, Georg knew that she absolutely believed what she said. He believed it too.

"I love you," was his only reply, said with as much gravity as the first time he had confessed to her in the gazebo.

Maria felt her chest swell with happiness and she stood up on her toes and kissed him the same way he had first kissed her in the gazebo; softly, but with every ounce of her love.

When they pulled apart, they smiled and Georg took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, slowly leading her back to the villa. Before they reached the house he spoke.

"I do believe that's the first time you've kissed me, Fräulein."

Maria merely smiled and tugged him a little closer to her.

* * *

_Reviews (good or bad) make me happy!_


End file.
